Alvin and the Chipmunks In Sorcerer my Brother
by Barrett
Summary: While on vacation Dave Seville picks up a weird artifact in China. The fighting between Simon and Alvin has reached its boiling point. With 4th of July coming...the lives of the Chipmunks may be changed forever. Read and Review...and enjoy.
1. Prologue

Alvin and the Chipmunks

In

Sorcerer My Brother

**Authors note: **This will be my first shot at the Chipmunk franchise, so here's to me doing well.

**Prologue: Ancient China**

It was an eerie night in Ancient China as a Peddler man walked along a cobblestone path to his destination. His clammy hands held the support of a wheel barrel and his eyes were in a constant shifting move of paranoia. His name was Randhi, his trade of Peddling had served him and his family well for 15 years, but tonight…was by far his weirdest job yet. As he stopped in his tracks he heard faint footsteps behind him. He was about to make a run…but a cold hand clasped his shoulder like a shark's jaw upon an appendage, so he had no fighting chance. "W-What is it that you want sir?"

"It is Madam Peddler," the strong feminine voice corrected, "but it is understandable how you came to the conclusion." The Peddler saw a woman wearing a veil covering her mouth, dark garb covering her entire body, and hair tightly spun together. "I have two artifacts that I wish to sell to you-."

"Madam…it is not stolen goods you wish to sell to me…is it?" He ran an honest business, his father before him made an honest living…never dealing with people in the dark corners of the street…or for that matter in the far away lands.

"Your concern is touching," she placed her delicate like fingers on her hips and her eyes stared at him, "but be not afraid…these…goods…are from the High Sorcerer himself…with permission I might add."

"The High Sorcerer…himself?! The man who single handedly saved China? The very man who healed the great Warrior Li Wu? Why would he send someone like you to sell such priceless artifacts to a lowly Peddler such as myself?"

"Yes…I know of his deeds Peddler," the woman said as if restraining herself from snapping, "I am one of his trusted warriors Jan Sing. The Great Sorcerer has been stricken ill, his very son is next in line; seeing as an apprentice he never trained. So, in his will he wished for these two items to be given to the first lowly Peddler I found. Now, what price will you ask?"

"I…I can give you 50…for both!" In his mind he questioned why he offered so much for these very items…when such money could pay for a months worth of food for his struggling family. The woman tapped her chin in deep thought; already he could hear his heart bouncing rapidly. His nerves were at there very limit; his pulse was like the clash of two swords. Finally, she spoke:

"The price is…acceptable," she said. As she produced the two items the Peddler beheld a blue rod and a box of smallness, so small the pink jewels surrounding it practically ran out of room. The money she now held in her hands would allow her daughter to live in the protective custody of the old ones. As she watched the Peddler walk away she slinked back into the darkness…her very footsteps but a faded memory. "I do hope these items go to someone who won't abuse there power," she said and with that disappeared.

**2 Weeks Later**

The Peddler had been doing great business, in no time at all he made up for the 100 he lost…but the very items he showed to people…the very items he had bought…did not interest people. He had lost just about every patience possible…until he saw a guy wearing a green sweater and brown pants leave one of China's respected souvenir shops. "Well…I got Alvin those fireworks he wanted for the 4th of July, and Theodore some Chinese food and plush Panda bear…now all I need is something for Simon," he muttered as he passed the Peddler.

"Hmm…a possible buyer perhaps," he began to follow the man and as he turned around he put on a smile. "Hello there Sir, I am a Peddler with many rare and hard to find items…such that go all the way back to the Ming Dynasty. Would you care to look?"

"You wouldn't by any chance have any scientific rare items would you?" David Seville was in his early thirties with black hair, blue eyes, and his career consisted of writing songs for the Chipmunk kids he had adopted. He was on Vacation for the moment and had Ms. Miller watching his boys. Ms. Miller was a kind woman with hair that stood up and dresses that were…her.

"Scientific you say…well I do have this," and with that said he held up the very rod the woman 2 weeks prior gave him. The blue orb at the end had a sparkle to it and written across the handle were Chinese words. Hopefully this man bought this…if that woman was in a rush to give it to him…it could only mean the very power stored in it could bring…

"Wow…I think Simon would really enjoy this," David said, but then he eyed the Peddler curiously. "Ok…exactly what are you asking for this? Now be honest…or…I can look over there-."

"That place won't do you well sir," the Peddler chuckled, as he met the current customer's eyes he coughed. "The very place you see over there sells on high prices…usually reserved weeks ahead of arrival. Does 100 dollars seem reasonable to you?"

"100 dollars…for that?" It was quite an offer, but he was still hesitant. "Is there anything I should know about it? You know like the history or origin?"

"It was said to belong to a Great Sorcerer in China's frail years. He was a great and wise man; his power shot through darkness and helped the wounded. As to where it came from or how he got it is another story. Do not fear…the power is gone-."

"Alright I'll take it," David opened his wallet and then bought the rod. "Now let me see, that leaves the Chipettes left…would you have anything pretty as well?"

"P-Pretty, hmm…there is this pink box. Nothing special there, it does have pink jewels surrounding it. I only ask 10 dollars for it."

"Ok it's a deal." David gave the Peddler the money and as he left with both items the Peddler sped away. "Hey…" David saw he was gone…so he headed to the Airport…it was July 3rd and tomorrow was the 4th of July. In the bag he had…the orb at the end of the rod began to glow bright blue…unknown to the current buyer.

**Authors note: **Well there it is the beginning of something good…perhaps. This will be my first attempt at a Chipmunk fan fic…so give me your reviews and let me know how I'm doing. See you later.


	2. Chapter 1: Blue Fireworks

**

* * *

**So it has begun two magical items that will forever change the lives of the Chipmunk Brothers…and Chipettes. They happen to be on their way…for now…things are getting uneasy already… 

**CH 1: Blue Fireworks**

Simon Seville sat on his bed with a book propped on his knee, his blue eyes studying every formula, every pattern…until he blinked. He wore his blue night shirt and pants and in the other bed sat his Chipmunk brother donning a red night shirt and pants. "Alvin…shouldn't you have been asleep 2 minutes ago?" Simon asked.

"How can I Simon? Tomorrow is the 4th of July…the one year I'm allowed to use the banned fireworks! The magical colors lighting up the night sky…all by the light of fire-."

"And do you know why Dave allows you only then to light those components of entertainment?" Simon knew why, but it was best to hear his brother's tortured voice…seeing as he kept him up a majority of his life.

"Huh…oh right…because I set off a firework in the living room…but in my defense how was I going to know it was going to go through the ceiling?! If you ask me the-."

"Oh no Alvin…you are not going to blame the people who made them," Simon set his book down and got off his bed. As he preceded to the chalk board a look of boredom crossed Alvin's face. "The firework you chose was tall and lean, from the position you aimed it…the following trajectory would lead to the ceiling. Had you perhaps aimed it out the open window…or maybe not-."

"Simon…my dear older brother," Alvin began as he joined Simon, "fireworks are meant for celebration right?"

"Yes…but-." He felt a sock shoved in his mouth, mainly because he calculated that was the only item to keep him from talking…at least for a few seconds.

"And…seeing as I had just got an A…it seemed the right time as any. Plus…I didn't want the fireworks to go to waste. I mean seriously…why wait till the 4th of July?"

Simon took the sock from his mouth and coughed; as he glared at his younger brother he tried another approach of logic. "Alvin…the 4th of July is a celebrated holiday not just here…but across the whole globe. I know the urge to see those big shiny exploding points of light are strong…but next time remember to do it on the day of Independence-."

"I liked that movie…all those Aliens and who can say that movie didn't have too few explosions?"

"Again Alvin, it appears I must remind you that what you see on T.V. is merely made up for your entertainment," Simon looked over at Alvin and folded his arms. "Aliens for the last time…do not exist-."

"Where's the proof they don't exist Simon?" The sound of a car pulling up made Simon forget his 2 page counter-argument and as they pushed up their window they saw Dave…and he carried a bag. "Oh boy…I hoped he got me fireworks-."

"You never cease to amaze me Alvin," Simon walked away from the window and plopped onto his bed, "your fascination started when Dave took us to the park to watch them…I'd rather spend my 4th of July studying the stars-."

"You have no problem picking apart my hobby…but you fail to realize that star gazing has its dull points too!" Alvin pointed a finger at Simon and Theodore stirred in his bed. "What's the point of staring at millions of points of light until your feet are numb and your eyes are bulging out of their-."

"Alvin the stars hold many answers that clearly won't reach your tiny sized brain of reasoning. You can form shapes out of stars called constellations, find planets that hold new facts, not to mention the scarce shooting stars-."

"Well you've certainly changed my opinion Simon," Alvin said, of course, it was then that Simon found himself amazed and stupefied. "You know…instead of what I said about it…you know being dull…I'd like to say its rather pointless and mind boggling crazy-."

"Alvin…I have endured your many mindless schemes for many years, have even took part in them…and do you know who's saved your neck?! I have Alvin…by using logic and science. By staring at stars we can branch our future-."

"More like branch the end of our sanity," Alvin said under his breath. He however didn't expect Simon to hear and within a moment he was staring up into his fiery blue eyes. Alvin wasn't one to back down from any confrontation, especially when it came to his smarter brother. "Is there something wrong with what I said Simon?"

"Alvin…if Theodore weren't here…I'd surely knock some of my smartness into you," Simon glowered and noticed Theodore turned in his sleep. He was probably dreaming about candy and roast beef…to be so innocent…

"Theodore is asleep Simon…so I'll have no trouble doing this to you!" Alvin turned a quarter away, then sent his rolled up fist smack into Simon's gloating face. Simon back pedaled into Theodore's bed and raised his hand to his face…had his younger brother just unleashed his held in anger all these years?

"Your hit was just a little too low…here let me show you a proper hit!" Simon swung his arm and hit Alvin right in the eye sending him onto his bed. Then with a yell he jumped onto the bed and tried to wrap his arms around Alvin's neck. As they rolled around on the bed Theodore finally awoke with a start. "This'll teach you for picking on me!"

"Simon…Alvin…what's going on?" Theodore rushed out of bed holding his teddy bear and had a look of fright upon his young face. He reached a hand out to try and stop it…but got kicked to the ground. Tears sprang into his eyes as the event he had feared finally occurred.

"Picking on you…I'm the one ridiculed for my smarts and helped out by you!" Alvin was under Simon and was staring up into his blue eyes…he then reached up and tore the glasses from his face and tossed them over the bed.

"Hey…those don't cost your dime's worth!" Simon tossed Alvin over onto his back on the floor and panted from the bed. Everything was a blur to him now…but the pain on his face was nothing but.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore…I'm home!" David Seville had taken a taxi from the airport and was now in the home he had lived in most of his life. The Chipmunks had granted him something to do in life…and at times he admitted it was a handful. Ms. Miller happened to be raising the Chipettes, and they like the Chipmunks had their rowdiness. He put the bag down and gazed up at the stairwell, where were his boys?

"I'm going to tell on you two," Theodore said between sobs, "you two are supposed to be examples for me…but now you're just…mean…" He stumbled over his feet and retreated out the door.

Simon felt ashamed now; he never knew that all this anger over Alvin was just waiting to burst forth. All his logic should've seen this very action as wrong…but just now he had delivered a punch to ruin his perfect image in Theodore's eyes…for good. Alvin watched Theodore retreat from the room and saw his fireworks abandon him. "Look what you did Alvin-."

"What I did…you could've let the hit pass…but then you had to hit me back," Alvin got to his feet and saw Simon looking back.

"Dave…Dave!" Theodore raced down the stairs and saw the caretaker, the very person he called father looking up at him. As he saw him concern flooded his eyes and as Theodore leaped off the last step he caught him fatherly grace. "It was awful just awful-."

"Slowdown Theodore…what was awful?" Dave carried Theodore, the youngest of the Chipmunks to the kitchen where he set him down in a chair. As he took one himself he knew something was wrong, and as his hand went to his cheek he noticed it scratched…no bruised.

"At first it was nothing, I heard Alvin arguing with Simon," Theodore began fumbling with his hands, "and then…then…" Theodore usually got emotional when the two older Chipmunks argued, so Dave went to the fridge and got out some ice cream. As he set it before him he got a spoon…no sooner had he done that then Theodore began eating.

"Take your time Theodore…do you know what happened after the arguing?" He didn't really ask what it was about, maybe it was another one of Alvin's schemes and Simon trying to point out the flaws of it. Over the years it had been getting quite to the point where he was going to put them in separate rooms.

"Well," Theodore scooped some ice cream into his mouth and some went down his chin, Dave got a napkin and wiped it up and then he continued, "Simon hit Alvin and-."

"Wait…Simon hit Alvin?" This didn't make sense, Dave as a parent, more like adoptive parent should know how to deal with this, but in his years taking care of them…it never came to this. "Wait…I'm missing something…Alvin must've thrown the first punch…that much I know. But what happened next Theodore?"

"Then Simon jumped onto Alvin and the two wrestled, I tried to stop it but got kicked in the face," he was now playing with the ice cream and Dave patted him on the back.

"Cheer up Theodore…I'll make sure the hostilities end before the 4th of July tomorrow, ok?" Theodore nodded his head and then Dave marched up the stairs. He hesitated at the door and wondered what he would say…what punishment or threat he'd lay on the line for them to listen to and obey. Punishments he had dealt before consisted of banning items from their everyday use, or grounding…but could he really punish them from having 4th of July?

"Oh…there go my fireworks!" Alvin threw himself onto his bed and buried his head into his pillows. "The red, the blue, the green…oh how could I do such a thing?"

"Well…I…I guess I should ask the same thing," Simon picked up his glasses and retreated to his own bed and sat on the edge. "Logic dictates not to throw a punch…even when the situation asks of it. Your punch alone should be punishment…but here I am…guilty…"

"Boys…I heard what you did from Theodore downstairs," Dave was leaning against the door frame and the Chipmunks screamed in fright. Dave was not happy, anger traced his face and as he stepped into the room he saw the guilt evident in their young faces. "Alvin…hitting Simon was not the best way to solve this situation. And Simon…you're the oldest…I thought you'd know by now that to put fire on anything will only make it unstable. Your actions both scared Theodore…you know he looks up to you two-."

"But Dave-." Alvin saw the look Dave was wearing and didn't further his argument. As much as it hurt him…he knew the punishment would be severe. Truthfully…he didn't want Theodore to be like him…it'd be like a copy of him…there could be only one him. He felt his own tears coming at his actions.

"Well…I guess science camp is out of the question," Simon said as he looked over his shoulder at the picture above his bed. It was an event he had wanted to attend for a month, Dave had said if he got good grades he'd be able to go, but this would just shove that aside like Alvin's untidy covers. Jeannette had also been planning to go…the two couldn't spend a lot of time together…what perfect excuse other then that granted them the freedom to talk?

"Listen…here's how the situation is," Dave pulled up a chair and looked at the two of them, "Simon…science camp is out of the question, I am sorry. As for you Alvin…the next movie you wish to see in Theaters will have to wait. Your actions have consequences…the next time you wish to duke it out…try a more subtle manner. Theodore is downstairs eating ice cream…tomorrow you'll clean up and get ready for 4th of July…if you behave all day…you may get a surprise at the end…ok?"

"You mean it…really?!" Dave nodded his head and Alvin jumped off his bed and gave him a hug, Simon did so as well…mainly because his guilty conscious begged him to. "Oh Dave…you don't know how happy-."

"I think I have an idea," Dave said with a playful smile, he kissed their heads then let them get ready for sleep. Theodore after another 10 minutes clambered into bed content with the ice cream and Dave's talk. Alvin was gleeful with joy, Simon was still a little torn from Science Camp, and Theodore was smacking his lips. By the time the sun rose the following day Alvin sprang from his bed and landed on his knees on the floor.

"Oh yeah…tonight is the festive night where I get to light those joyous noisemakers into the night sky!" He got up on the heels of his shoes and did a spin; Theodore was all smiles too and joined him on the floor. Simon on the other hand didn't seem too thrilled. "What's wrong Simon…don't you want to celebrate 4th of July with us?"

"I'll admit you got the date right Alvin," Simon said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "but what can I possibly look forward to? Dave went to China; unless he took something from one of the ancient temples…I highly doubt there is anything scientific and rare to have got me-."

"Simon chill…let us celebrate now!" Alvin began snapping his fingers and Theodore began backing up with vocals:

Tonight is the night to celebrate the works

The very works that make us jump with joy

There lights race across the sky, let me here you say!

Blue fireworks exploding across the sky

Hear their powder on the ground, watch their

Explosions of color delight your little mind tonight!

"Alvin I find the whole sing and dance routine nothing but a waste…I was planning so much for Science Camp-."

"Ah c'mon Simon…you know you were just going because of Jeannette," Alvin teased as he spun on his head then laid on his side. Theodore was surprised by this and Simon was in denial.

"N-No I wasn't…science is all about the search for logic and bettering your self…besides Jeannette was only going because she wanted to learn more-."

"Big brother," Alvin said as he got to his feet and swayed to some music, "you have to get out of your blues and dance!'

Watch the fireworks fill the sky, feel them inside

Clap your hands and enjoy the night

I tell ya, the 4th of July only comes once-

Simon sighed and finally gave in, he joined Alvin and Theodore in their line before their bed and began clapping and spinning. He let out a laugh of joy and both brothers joined him, then they started in the finale of the song:

Tonight is the night to celebrate the works

The very works that make us jump with joy

There lights race across the sky, let me here you say!

Blue fireworks exploding across the sky

Hear their powder on the ground, watch their

Explosions of color delight your little mind tonight!

"I'm hungry," Theodore rubbed his stomach and began to race out of the bedroom to where Dave was currently setting up the fireworks. As Alvin and Simon were left alone they were left with an awkward silence. As Alvin went to throw his covers over his side of the bed Simon spoke:

"Do you think she notices me?" Alvin smiled as his brother finally came over to his side of reasoning. The Chipettes were many things to them, friends, allies, rivals, and possibly girlfriends. They had flirted constantly for years; even during their trip around the world…there was chemistry in their rock and roll. Simon and Jeannette, Alvin and Brittany, and Theodore and Eleanor; it was a match made in heaven.

"Look Simon…you two go together like jam and jelly," Alvin smirked as Simon blushed and knew his reasoning hit him.

* * *

"Alvin…don't you mean peanut butter and jelly?" Simon looked out the window and wondered then what the Chipettes were doing.

"What do you mean we can't go to the Chipmunks house tonight?!" Brittany was in the kitchen and was outright furious when she received the news from Ms. Miller their caretaker and adoptive mother.

"You heard me missy…you were going to use Jeannette's hard earned money to buy a dress. There have to be some rules I won't bend to…and that is one of them. Jeannette was going to use that money for that camp where they teach-."

"It's Science Camp Ms. Miller," Jeannette said quietly from one of the stools. Today she wore her usual blue dress and her brown hair was done in bun like fashion, her green eyes were not trained on the guilty Brittany; rather the text book.

"It doesn't make a difference what camp it is…it still won't change what you did Brittany," Ms. Beatrice Miller had some experience dealing with kids like Brittany, and knew that if you stopped them early…they'd behave. The phone then rang and Ms. Miller walked over to it, still giving Brittany a look that dared her to try and argue. "Hello? Oh hello Simon…oh…Jeannette it's for you."

"For me…oh it must be Simon," she said putting her textbook down and as she accepted the phone she was all smiles, "hi Simon…is everything alright?"

_"Uh hi Jeannette," Simon pulled at his collar as he always hated this part, "Dave won't be allowing me to go to Science Camp this year-."_

"What…but why?" Eleanor had just come out of her room and smiled politely at Ms. Miller and accepted the plate of pancakes. As she sat at the table she noticed Jeannette sounding worried.

_"I…I…punched Alvin," he looked over at his brother and noticed his bed was unoccupied. The sound of rushing water made him immediately think of the bathroom and he sighed._

"You punched Alvin?!" Jeannette's squeaky voice made Eleanor drop her fork, Ms. Miller hold her hand to her mouth, and Brittany let out a cry. "What made you do it Simon?"

_"Oh I don't know…maybe because he takes my smarts as a joke," Simon heard the water stop and Alvin was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "What you do?"_

"Is Alvin alright…you know…it's not like I care," Brittany said, though as she caught her sister's looks she felt like she was caught in a lie. In truth the dress would've been worn to impress Alvin at the fireworks festivities, but now she was grounded from that. There was a possible attraction to Alvin's bad boy image, but their rivalry always seemed to butt in.

"_I know how much you were looking forward to it," Simon continued, though it was now with Alvin close by. He made motioning gestures with his hand and Simon sighed as he asked the next question, "so are you girls coming to the Fireworks tonight?" He asked…but due to the stress level in Jeannette's voice, he deducted it wouldn't be so._

"Oh well we were…but Brittany got in trouble," Jeannette looked over her shoulder and saw Brittany's pink face. "You see, Brittany found it in her best interest to buy a dress with my saved money-."

"Hey don't tell him that!" Brittany placed her hands on her hips and then rushed over to the phone and tried to grab the phone.

_"Did Brittany really do that? Well, sorry you can't come," Simon held his ears as he heard Alvin's scream. "Alvin…I'm on the phone!"_

"Brittany let go of the phone!" Jeannette moved back and Brittany backed away…the two were tugging the phone in a tug o war and then Ms. Miller snatched the phone and spoke as calmly as possible:

"Hello Simon," Ms. Miller said with her body blocking Brittany's faces at Jeannette, "the girls wish you a very kind 4th of July…and tell David to enjoy himself, bye bye." As she hung up she held the top of her hair and then glared down at Jeannette and Brittany. "Now girls…what have I said about phone privileges?"

"Only one person on the phone at the time," they both said in unison. Brittany marched into the room and Jeannette was close behind. Eleanor had finished her pancakes and gave quick thanks before following her sisters.

"Must you always talk about my troubles with Simon?!" Brittany fumed at her; her auburn hair was hanging in her eyes. Jeannette had a look of surprise flit across her face, then she huffed up her face.

"But you're the reason why we're not going to the 4th of July celebration tonight…and now I won't see Simon for a long time," Jeannette took off her pink rimmed glasses and wiped a tear from her eyes. "You always seem to ruin things Brittany-."

"Brittany, Jeannette…will you two stop your fighting?" Eleanor was the shortest of the three…and also the youngest. She had been picked on because of her weight, but she showed everyone on the soccer field, or any sports related field that weight or size didn't count…it was how far the heart was willing to go. "Can't we put aside the fact that our 4th of the July over at the Chipmunks is over…and enjoy our time together?"

"I ruin things…your klutzy like nature seems to always lead us into problems," she walked forward and stared up at Jeannette. Jeannette met her stare and then with a yell the two of them grabbed each other's hair. As they pulled and kicked at each other Eleanor broke the yelling:

Look at you two, fighting and yelling

Isn't it enough that we were banned from the party?

Together we're a team, apart we aren't…so why don't you

Two stop…and listen to me.

It doesn't matter who is right or wrong,

It only matters what is here

And that is we are sisters…so why don't you two stop

Fighting!!

"Easy for you to say Eleanor," Brittany said and let go of Jeannette's hair, "you always seem to be the odd girl out. So why don't you leave and let us settle this our way-."

No, you don't understand what I'm trying to say

It's bad enough that you two are fighting, but

Worst yet…you have me yelling!

Brittany you have to apologize for your actions,

Jeannette you shouldn't have started in on her.

Some problems are meant to be shared, while others

There rather…left alone…

"She has a point Brittany," Jeannette said as she took a seat on her bed, "I'm sorry for telling Simon about your problem," she looked over at Eleanor and she smiled.

"Yeah…I guess I should apologize too…I just get so jumpy at the chance to look my best," she accompanied Jeannette on the bed and Eleanor sat behind them and hugged them. Outside night had crept out and at the Seville's the fireworks were about to begin.

* * *

David Seville was all smiles that night, the feud between Alvin and Simon seemed settled and Theodore was laughing at the tiny sparklers on the grass. He hated being away from them, and tonight they truly were a family. "Alright boys…time for your gifts."

"My fireworks…ooh pick me first Dave!" Alvin shoved Simon and Theodore aside forgetting about their differences.

"No pick me…he hit me first!" Simon put his arm in front of Alvin; to which he struggled and pushed.

"I think Theodore should get his first, seeing how he isn't as pushy as you two," Dave said with a grin. He handed Theodore some wrapping and as he unwrapped it his eyes lit up with delight at the panda bear he got. The next thing he got was some food from china.

"Oooh my favorite. Thank you Dave!" Theodore gave Dave a hug then began to dine on his food with a smile. Orange chicken, noodles, pork, rice, it was quite a feat for one his age…but he had a big stomach; and he clung to the panda bear all the while.

"Now for you Alvin…the fireworks are set up…they only need your permission to light the sky." Dave handed Alvin some matches and his blue eyes lit up. Fumbling with the match he ignited the fireworks sending them surging into the sky with delight.

"Alright…look at those beauties light up the sky…do you see them Simon?" He clapped and began to sing the faint song they had sung before. Theodore hummed as he ate his food and Simon waited expectantly for his gift.

"Now Simon…this gift may not be what you expect…but happy 4th of July." Dave handed over the relic like antique and as Simon devoured the Chinese words he nearly didn't believe it. Dave thought for a minute something was wrong, but then he saw that grin and smiled. Then of course he was reminded of something he had bought. "Simon will you watch over Alvin and Theodore for a bit…I have to get the Chipettes their gift."

"Oh sure Dave," Simon said absently. These Chinese words don't make sense, a portal to a new world, magical powers bestowed upon the oldest, betrayal of family; he looked at the blue orb and then was distracted by Alvin's cheers. "Alvin…you aren't supposed to light all the fireworks!"

"It's 4th of July Simon…it's my right to celebrate with big bangs and blue fireworks." Alvin lit a blue firework even as he spoke and watched it spiral into the air releasing the pretty lights stored within. Theodore had finished his food and was getting worried about the conflict arising yet again.

"David…what are you doing over here at night?" Ms. Miller stood in the threshold wearing a night gown and her hair was everywhere.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Miller, but while in China I bought the boys some gifts, and I thought I'd pick them up something as well. Will you give them this for me?" He pulled out the box with pink gems and Ms. Miller looked doubtful.

"I guess I could…after all I did punish them and forbade them to attend the festivities at your house." David understood, being an adoptive parent had been a handful on him…but also a joy. For Ms. Miller it gave her something to be glad for as well.

"Thank you…and have a wonderful 4th of July," David began heading back; unaware that things were set in motion for disaster.

"Girls…David Seville came over to give you a gift," she didn't see anything so special about a box…but it was a gift. In her days a gift meant having nothing bad to say, perhaps this would make up for their punishment. Brittany was ahead of Jeannette down the stairs and as she took the box her blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"A gift…oh look at the pretty gems," she tried to pry one off, but Jeannette snatched the box from her and examined the wording on the side.

"Brittany…this looks like a warning," Jeannette lifted her glasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Eleanor merely stood to the side just beaming at the gift.

"Ugh…you and your warnings…what good do they serve when gems are at stake?" Brittany seized the jewel once again and Ms. Miller smiled as she headed up to bed.

"Now you two remember your bedtime right?" She heard their high voices and knew they said they knew.

"Uh…maybe Jeannette is right Brittany," Eleanor took a step forward to try and ease her hand off, but Brittany snapped.

"No she isn't…these are mine!" Finally snapping one off she held it in love…but then the lights went off and all was heard was three screams.

"Alvin…I'm warning you!" Simon walked forward, the last firework remained unlit and he was the only thing standing before it. Alvin had a greedy look on his face and his cap lay snug on his head. Theodore held his panda bear and looked scared.

"Oh what are you going to do…zap me with your present?" Alvin laughed, but Simon didn't…as he aimed the blue orb at him it let out an electrical surge confining Alvin to some crystal. The energy release didn't stop there…soon they were all caught in its field and sent out of the yard…sending the last firework through the house.

"Ok guys…I'm back-." David felt his jaw drop as he saw the damage to the house…but when he saw his boys weren't there he let out a panic like scream. The same was being let out by Ms. Miller. And to where did the Chipmunks and Chipettes left to, that will be left for later.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: **One of my longer chapters, again I know my songs aren't that good, the beat alone you'll have to find. Hope to see many reviews and with that I'm off to write another long chapter. See you all later.


	3. Chapter 2: China meet the Chipmunks

**Authors note: **Quite a cliffhanger huh? The Chipmunks and Chipettes have sure got themselves into trouble this time. Read and Review as the danger and troubles continue.

**CH.2: China…meet the Chipmunks**

The high and Mighty Great Sorcerer sat upon his throne with a look of disgust, his very son whom was to take over the throne he sat on…wanted nothing more then power. His son's very mind was clouded, which made him regret the decision everyday the illness took hold of his life. His white hair hung down his back and his eyes had lost the strength to once scare an entire army. "I am sorry…but the weapon and box are gone-."

"That is a lie old man," the son said practically spitting on the robed ground, "nothing can just be gone…only missing or destroyed. I know you'd never destroy those two items…so where did you send them?"

"I have no idea what you speak of," the Great Sorcerer said, though in fact he trusted that his one true warrior had succeeded in her mission. The items were to be given to a peddler, so by the fact that she didn't come back…meant it had been done.

"I grow weary of your lies…so hurry and die before I kill you myself," he stormed out of the room and the Great Sorcerer grinned at his back. Though; as he glanced out the window lightning was stirring in the dark clouds over China.

"It has come back," he said with horror stricken on his face. They had left China which made him filled with relief…now he had to suffer in his last days to see them fall into his son's hands. He held his chest as his once strong heart began to fail…already time was running out…for him and China.

There was a great clap that shattered the silence of the night time and with no warning several crates in the dock were split open. Several wary dock people ran away with their hands above their heads. Standing in what once was a stack of crates was Simon Seville holding the very rod once owned by the Great Sorcerer; Theodore was crouched near him and yelling in some crystal prism was Alvin himself. "Simon let me out now!"

"Hmm…oh you're still here?" Simon casted his cold blue eyes upon his punished brother then uttered some incantation and watched the Prism split apart sending Alvin onto the floor. "There…now you can bore me with your very presence again."

"Simon…ever since you got that thing…you've become mean and you punish me for doing absolutely nothing-." Simon strode forward and shoved the point of the blue orb into Alvin's stomach. Alvin lifted a hand and brushed some dirt off Simon's shoulder. "Well…I guess I do a little wrong-."

"Where are we Simon?" Theodore was scared, and Simon couldn't blame him, the place was dark and had the feeling of loneliness.

"I don't know Theodore…but if I had to take a wild guess…I'd say we've traveled to China. This artifact that Dave got me…apparently it has more power then meets the eye." He looked up into the sky and saw a pink like lightning occur.

"Uh…Simon…is lightning ever Pink?" Alvin lifted his cap a bit and peered up at the sky with curiosity. But just then it split into 3 separate bolts and one was screaming right at him. Wait…since when did lightning scream?

"Well…never. It usually is a silvery bolt…though depicted as yellow. In this case…watch out!" Simon pushed Theodore aside and was pushed to the ground himself by a Chipette. "Hey your not lightning…Jeannette…what are you doing here?"

"Oh…hi Simon." She propped her glasses back up on her nose and gave his question some thought. "Well…Brittany was trying to pry the pink crystals off the-."

"They were pretty…so I tried to remove one," Brittany said from on top of Alvin. When she realized where she had landed she blushed and got up. Alvin brushed himself off, but had also blushed having her land on him. "And then…the lights went out and we were soaring over the world."

"Are you ok Eleanor?" Theodore helped Eleanor up and noticed to his pleasure that she wore the amulet he had given her during the dance. He held his panda bear and wondered what connection the rod and box had.

"Oh…I'm fine, thank you Theodore," she held her hands behind her back and smiled like a school girl. Meanwhile Simon was trying to decipher the meaning of their sudden trip along with Jeannette.

"The Chinese writing tells of a power source that combines with the rod itself allowing for traveling to such distances. I believe the power source is connected with the orb itself. What about the box?"

"Well…I believe the pink gem is routed through the box into the bottom. We haven't seen the inside…but it probably has a high source of energy in itself." _I like when he asks my opinion, she thought, though it saddens me he had to ruin Science Camp._

"Alvin you're the one to blame for us being here," Brittany placed her hands on her hips and stared at the Chipmunk.

"What…oh no I can't take the blame for you being here," he shot back and was nose to nose with her. "My brother Simon brought us here…I take it from what Jeannette said that you're responsible for them being here."

"You think you're so clever don't you?" She walked forward and Alvin found himself backing away. "You think it was because of my obsession over fancy jewelery…don't you?"

"Well Brittany…you do make a good point," Eleanor said with a chuckle. Theodore began to walk absently when the sound of rushing feet met his ears; as he looked up he saw some black clothed figures running their way. "Ah Eleanor…we got company."

"Aha…so you got your sisters into another mess huh?" Alvin crossed his arms and then saw Theodore and Eleanor running their way. His eyes widened at the men and ran over to Simon. "Simon…I suggest you use that rod of yours and get us home now!"

"I'd love to do nothing more Alvin…but the power source I was speaking about to Jeannette has…ah…shut down."

"What do you mean shut down?!" Alvin uncrossed his arms and began flailing his arms about getting wild eyed. "Fix it…I can't stand being here…when we're about to be diced to our feet!"

"Jeannette…take me home this instant. I have had it up to here with the Chipmunk boy here and would rather take my punishment at home-."

"I'm sorry Brittany…but the components that took us here won't respond," she said trying not to meet her younger yet fiery tempered sister's eyes. Brittany had got them into a lot of trouble over the years, just like Alvin did for the Chipmunks.

"Ah hello…in English!" Brittany was not about to be left in China with Alvin, he was rude, didn't listen to a words she said, and above all else…thought he was better then her. She remembered when they were in Greece, he thought he was better at Rock'n roll then her. Though in the weirdest coincidences she found herself teaming up with him; and like now…

"Well…we're stuck here like the boys," she said. Brittany let out a yell and the Chinese men noticed their group and began sprinting towards them with swords raised. Theodore and Eleanor barely made it to the group before they arrived brandishing their weapons on the young kids.

"Who is in charge here?" The man had a heavy Chinese accent and there was silence. Alvin strode forward with the look of an authority figure…but for some odd reason the rod glowed brightly in Simon's hand at that point shoving Alvin into Brittany.

"Can it…you carry the rod of the Great Sorcerer?" The second ranking man had a lighter accent and clearly seemed troubled by these forthcomings. Simon looked down at the rod and a grin played over his face.

"Simon…who's the Great Sorcerer?" Theodore whispered to him. He didn't like the look of the weapons aimed at them and held onto his Panda bear.

"I assume he is the man who saved China during the Ming Dynasty," Simon said still awed by the rod, "he could steer enemies away with his piercing gaze. He once took on an army with only this rod…and that box. That box holds special properties that link it to this rod…if I had time…I just might be able to-."

"Time is what you don't have Chipmunk," stepping through the crowd was a short man with dark black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing deep brown robes. "I am the Great Sorcerer's son…and that belongs to me."

"I say we give it to him," Theodore said, his tiny blue eyes didn't like to see what would happen if they didn't.

"Give this to a cowardly son like him…ha, I would never dream of such a foolish act," Simon pondered on why he spoke like an old man. Then it hit him, he was channeling the thoughts of the Great Sorcerer himself. The connection was weak…so something was terribly wrong.

"Coward…I am no coward. I took down 15 men during one of your little wars," the son said with a toothy smile. Simon seemed unimpressed and Jeannette who stood beside him took a step back.

"My little war…the war was a lot bigger before you decided to show up. Men who served me gladly fought to the death…those that you killed had already been severely injured…they would've died anyway." Simon coughed and realized the Great Sorcerer was dieing. The son was getting wild eyed and his hand that held his sword shook.

"Your last breath has been let out father…once you die I can finally claim the weapon to gain the ultimate power!" Simon fell to his knees and the orb began to glow a brilliant blue. Alvin and Brittany were holding each other, and Theodore and Eleanor had to pull Jeannette away.

"My…last…breath…very well, if it has to be let out…here it is!" Simon's bright blue eyes shone like the powerful and dreadful tsunami and with his hand raised he unleashed the power within. A bright blue bolt zipped out and crashed into a few dozen of the son's men sending them crashing into some crates.

"My father is dead….take the rod now!!" As he raced forward Simon raised the rod to block the sword, he then leaped high into the air ready to plunge it down into his back. The son countered the attack by spinning around raising it in a low defense. "Or I am mistaken…and my father lives in you…young Chipmunk."

"Perhaps…or it could be just a brilliant young Chipmunk who knew a few incantations," Simon said with a grin. As he closed his eyes the bridge they stood on began to tremble. The men began to run and the son looked wild eyed.

"Simon we have to go," Jeannette rushed forward out of Eleanor and Theodore's grasp and pulled on his arm. Simon was dazed at first, then realized where he was. He shot a beam of ice into the water and hopped on to it.

"C'mon…we can take this to the other dock," Simon stuck the rod into the middle of the ice and gained some control. Alvin and Brittany were making a fuss and kept pushing each other, while Theodore and Eleanor simply talked about food. All were on then…except Jeannette. The sudden running of feet alarmed the Chipmunks and Chipettes and before they knew it the son was holding Jeannette in his arms. "You let her go-." Simon began.

"Wish I could…but if I did…then I'd have nothing to bargain with you. Bring the rod to the palace in 2 days, if you do not…say bye to your girlfriend." He used some wood and shoved the ice into the water.

"Jeannette!!" Both sisters screamed. Simon tried to gain control of the floating ice, but they were drifting off already.

"I'm assuming you're old enough to drive," Alvin said flatly. They watched the warriors carry off Jeannette, helplessly while they were going farther.

* * *

**Authors Note: **A trip to China and now this, it pays to book ahead of time. I'll try and get the next chapter in soon, be kind and review, not rewind, later. 


End file.
